Christmas Songs ALL PHANTOMISED!
by The Phantoms Angel of Darkness
Summary: A few Christmas songs that I have PHANTOMISED! SO READ! LAUGH! REVIEW! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 The FUN BEGINS!

**Christmas songs ALL PHANTOMISED!!!**

**Phantom Bells (Jingle Bells)**

Phantom Bells,

Raoul yells,

"Piangi's on the run!"

Erik's got a lasso,

OH Won't this be fun!?

Christine's on the stage,

Carlotta's in the car,

Raoul is in box five,

Erik says it's WAR!!

Piangi is still missing,

Erik is so fine,

Christine needs to watch out,

Cause soon he'll be mine!

Oh Phantom Bells,

Raoul yells,

"Piangi's on the run!"

Erik's got a lasso,

OH WON'T THIS BE FUN!!!!

**The Opera Ghost is Coming to Town (**Santa Claus is coming to Town)

You better watch out,

You better not try,

To foil his plans.

I'm telling you why,

The Opera Ghost is coming to town.

He's made a hit-list,

He's checking it twice,

He's gonna find out just who he likes.

The Opera Ghost is coming to town.

He sees you when you're sleeping,

He knows when you're on stage,

He knows if you sing bad or good,

Now Carlotta won't escape.

Oh! You better watch out,

You better not try,

To foil his plans cause

I'm telling you why,

The Opera Ghost is coming to TOWN!!!

The Opera Ghost is coming TO TOWN!!!! (MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!)

**Up on the Rooftop (Up on the Housetop)**

Up on the rooftop,

Erik goes,

Out jumps the hot Opera Ghost,

Hunting Fops at his will,

Who will be the next one that he kills?

WO! WO! WO! Where did he go?

WO! WO! WO! Where did he go?

Up on the rooftop,

Full of tricks,

There jumps Erik,

Ain't he slick?

**Erik the Hot Masked Singer **(Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!)

Erik the hot masked singer,

Is the hottest guy you see!?

The Phantom of the Opera,

Is as dreamy as can be.

Erik the hot masked singer,

Is the only guy for me!

The Phantom of the Opera,

Is as dreamy as can be. Sighs

Then one performance late last year,

Christine caught his eye. (Jealousy!!)

He may love her for a while,

But he will always be mine!

Christine you better watch out,

If you mess with him you'll see.

If I really have too,

I will take you out with glee! (Laughs maniacally!)

**Enjoy!!! I just made them up! I don't remember why or how, but I just did!!! **

**Laugh, it's a cheap cure!**

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 I DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL END!

**Christmas Songs Phantomised! Part 2!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!**

**(WARNING!: for those who are about to read this! If you like Raoul or Carlotta some of this may not be for you! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

**ENJOY!!!**

**P****hantom the Hot Guy (Frosty the Snowman)**

Phantom the hot guy,

Is the figure we all love.

He is the one who where's the mask,

And lurks far up above.

Phantom the hot guy,

Enjoys singing all day long,

He loves mocking dumb Carlotta,

When she sings her screechy songs.

Then one day a new voice sang,

Christine Daae was her name.

Their voices and their spirit's soared,

They were soul mates clear as day!

Phantom the hot guy,

Found his _true love_ on that day,

But soon she left him all alone,

And that's when I did say.

"Phantom my hot guy,

You can trust I will be true.

So forget that traitor Ms. Daae,

For my love is all for you!"

**We Wish You a Phantom Christmas (We Wish You a Merry Christmas)**

We Wish You a Phantom Christmas!

We Wish You a Phantom Christmas!

We Wish You a Phantom Christmas,

And a Gerik filled Day!

Good singing he'll bring,

To you and your friends.

Good singing from Gerik,

Makes a Wonderful Day!

So bring us our Phantom now!

So bring us our Gerik now!

If you don't bring Gerik now,

This won't be your day!

We won't leave until he sings!

We won't leave until he sings!

And if he doesn't sing,

We will always stay!

Hurray Gerik is singing!

Hurray Gerik is singing!

Hurray Gerik is singing!

This is the best day!

We Wish You a Phantom Christmas!

We Wish You a Phantom Christmas!

We Wish You a Phantom Christmas,

And a Gerik filled Day!

**Oh Phantom Dreams (Oh Christmas Tree)**

Oh Phantom Dreams!

Oh Phantom Dreams!

Never fade away!

Oh Phantom Dreams!

Oh Phantom Dreams!

I wish they would stay!

He's always in my _phantasies,_

He's lurks inside my darkest dreams.

Oh Phantom Dreams!

Oh Phantom Dreams!

They help start my day.

**Deck the Walls (Deck the Halls)**

Deck the Walls with the hot Phantom!

Fa La la La LaAaAaaaa! LA La la Laaaaaaa!

Tis' the best and hottest Phantom!

Fa La LA la Laaaaaaa! LA La la laaaaa!

Oh we all adore the Phantom!

Fa la LAaa! La LA LAaaa! LAa Laa laaaa!

No one can replace this Phantom!

FA LA La la la laaaaaaaa! LA LAa Laa laaaaaaaaaa!

**J****oy to the World (Phantomised)**

Joy to the world,

Raoul is dead.

Now all can be said,

"That Christine is the Phantom's,

And no other guy can match him."

So down and down they go,

And down and down they go.

Christine and Phantom are down below!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 MORE! LAUGH! ENJOY!

**Have a Wonderful Performance (Have a Holly Jolly Christmas)**

Have a wonderful performance,

For it will be your last.

Soon you'll find that I'm the guy,

Who'll end your show so fast.

Have a wonderful performance,

Dear Carlotta you shan't fear.

For soon you'll find that in sweet time,

I'll make you disappear.

SO! Now don't you go,

For you soon shall see.

That when that curtain falls tonight,

It won't be the end for me!

(Erik speaks): So Carlotta

(Singing)

Have a wonderful performance,

As you screech on stage.

In due time you'll surely find,

I am man you can not cage.

HAVE A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE!

Now the time has come.

Carlotta's reign and her fame,

Shall now be undone!!! (MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)

**Phantom's Light (Silent Night)**

Phantom's light,

Calming sight,

Raoul is gone, (YAY!)

Love lives on.

Come my angel, sing for awhile.

Sing the music so tender and wild.

Let your song set you free!

So you'll return to me!

**Phantom Baby (Santa Baby) (Christine sings... shocking I know)**

Phantom baby, just come start the fiery scene, for me

Been your angel so long

Phantom baby, so hurry to the mirror tonight

Phantom baby, a cozy swan bed for two, dark blue!

I'll wait for my hot Phantom baby, so hurry to the mirror tonight

Think of that calm lake mist

And you're the only fella I wanna kiss

Soon I will be yours for good

And Raoul will always be off my list

Boo doo bee doo

Phantom baby, I wanna dress that's really the best

Been your angel for so long

Phantom baby, so hurry to the mirror tonight

Phantom honey, one thing that I'll always need, the deed  
To your heart and love so cold

Phantom baby, so hurry to the mirror tonight

Phantom hottie, and fill my room with candles so fine, divine

Set the roses on my desk

Phantom baby, so hurry to the mirror tonight

Come and sing a duet

With your angel please

I'll sing forever

If you'll sing with me

Boo doo bee doo

Phantom baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

Not like your voice when you sing

Phantom baby, so hurry to the mirror tonight

Hurry to the mirror tonight...

Hurry... tonight...

(Speaks)

I'll be waiting...


End file.
